Choque entre Particulas
by demel.honney
Summary: Un simple choque entre particulas, puede originar todo un mundo". Gabriella no creía en esas tonterias, hasta que Troy Bolton aparecio en su vida Troyella UA
1. Prologo

Prologo

Bienvenidos a… Alburquerque

Un oxidado Datsun de color blanco, atravesaba las calles de Alburquerque con rapidez. En el interior del vehiculo, se podía ver a una mujer de rostro dulce y amable conduciendo, mientras un chico, de unos 17 años, estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando con atención la ciudad donde, a partir de ahora, vivirían él y su madre.

¿Por qué pones esa cara, Troy? ¿No te gusta Alburquerque? – preguntó Lucille, mirando a su hijo.

no es eso mama – dijo rodando los ojos

¿entonces que es?

Troy volvió la vista hacia la ventanilla, esquivando la mirada de su madre, que miraba la carretera y su hijo alternativamente.

es solo que… echaré mucho en falta Baltimore… Alburquerque es…extraño

Los ojos de Lucille se entristecieron, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Troy. Esto iba a ser muy duro para los dos. Lucille aminoró la marcha hasta detener el coche, enfrente de una humilde casa. Los dos salieron del interior del coche y se quedaron viendo unos instantes su futuro hogar. Madre e hijo se dieron una mirada de apoyo y con pasos de plomo se dirigieron a la puerta. Lucille metió la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió dejando ver el interior.

Troy parpadeó unas cuantas veces y miró sorprendido los azules ojos de su madre.

esto…mama… no es por ser ceniza pero… ¿no crees que esta casa esta…a punto de caerse?

Troy sabia que no tenían apenas dinero, y que el abuelo les había dejado lo justo para comprar esta casa, pero, sinceramente, dudaba que estas cuatro paredes aguantaran por mucho tiempo.

no seas exagerado, Troy. Solo…solo hace falta una mano de pintura y quedará como nueva, ya verás – dijo Lucille no muy convencida, mirando como caía un poco de polvo de una grieta del techo.

ya, claro… una mano de pintura… - dijo Troy señalando con asco el moho que había en los azulejos de la cocina y en los utensilios.

bueno vale… no es "exactamente" como en las fotos, pero… nos las apañaremos

Mientras Troy curioseaba por la cocina y el comedor, Lucille fue a inspeccionar las habitaciones. El alma se le cayó a los pies al ver el somier sin colchón y las paredes de cemento en la futura habitación de su hijo. Sin poderlo evitar, lagrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos. Troy no merecía pasar por todo esto. Él había abandonado su hogar, sus amigos… lo había dejado todo atrás sin retraerle nada. ¿Ahora encima debía soportar vivir en la miseria? Sentía que había fallado a su hijo y a ella misma. Necesitaba tanto a Jack en estos momentos…

Troy entró en la habitación y se asusto de ver a su madre llorando. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos con expresión asustada y confundida.

mama, ¿Qué pasa, porque lloras?

lo siento tanto, Troy… perdóname por favor… - le dijo Lucille entre sollozos

Troy, al observar la habitación, entendió el comportamiento de su madre, y la abrazó más fuerte.

no llores mama…no es tu culpa…nada de esto es culpa tuya…ya verás como nos las apañaremos…

Y Lucille sonrió por primera vez desde que habían llegado a Alburquerque, porque, mientras tuviera a Troy, todo iría bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer Capitulo **

De primeras Impresiones: Kelsie y Taylor

Hacía poco más de una semana que él y su madre habían llegado a Alburquerque y Troy, a pesar de ser un optimista nato, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera antipatía hacia ese lugar. Y no solamente era debido a la casa donde vivían, no… lo que Troy no podía aguantar de esa ciudad era el sofocante calor que hacía y la gran cantidad de coches que pasaban por las calles a velocidades alarmantes.

Llegaba a ser frustrante el hecho de que después de una dura jornada intentando que esa casa fuera más o menos habitable, uno no pudiera dormir por el calor asfixiante que hacía en esa ciudad. Y aún era peor que mientras dabas vueltas en una minúscula cama, oyeras los coches circular a máxima velocidad e incluso, de vez en cuando, algún borracho gritando estupideces a pleno pulmón.

A pesar de esos pensamientos, Troy no le comentó nada a su madre, a sabiendas de que ella se sentiría culpable por haber dejado Baltimore y trasladarse a vivir a Alburquerque, aunque ella no tuviera la culpa. Por esa razón Troy se esforzaba mucho en arreglar aquella casa. Al principio, les costo decidir por donde empezar, pero al notar que la tarde se les caía encima estuvieron de acuerdo en empezar por las habitaciones, al menos, para poder pasar la noche allí.

Después de las habitaciones empezó el reto más difícil: la cocina. Lucielle se dedicó a limpiar las baldosas llenas de moho por el paso del tiempo y los utensilios un poco oxidados. De mientras, Troy, revisaba las tuberías y arreglaba las pequeñas cosas, como las puertas de los armarios, el grifo del agua y alguno de los electrodomésticos viejos que había.

Justo hoy, hacía una semana y 3 días de su llegada, y la casa, después de unos cuantos arreglos, se veía mejor. O eso era lo que pensaba Troy, mirando orgullosamente el trabajo que había echo él y su madre. Se disponía a arreglar unas goteras del tejado cuando la voz de su madre le izo girarse.

Troy, ¿porque no estas en el instituto? – preguntó contrariada

¿instituto? ¿Qué instituto? – respondió confuso

Ya hablamos sobre eso, Troy! Te dije que irías al East High, el instituto de la ciudad, y ya llevas 1 semana sin ir a clase, no quiero que pierdas clase por mi culpa – replicó Lucielle

Troy no contestó, simplemente dejó la caja de herramientas y bajó de la escalera, con cara desanimada. Lucielle lo observó con preocupación.

Troy ¿acaso te preocupa algo? – preguntó suavemente

Troy no respondió a la pregunta y esquivó la mirada penetrante de su madre.

Troy – dijo en un tono que no admitía replica – puedes contármelo, sea lo que sea

Es una tontería, mama – dijo rodando los ojos – no tiene importancia

Troy – le riñó Lucielle – no tengo todo el día

¡Está bien! – dijo exasperado – me da un poco de miedo ir al instituto ¿vale?

¡Oh, Troy! ¿Por qué te da miedo? – pregunto Lucielle dulcemente

Porque… - enrojeciendo de vergüenza – no conozco a nadie, ni la ciudad…y quizás…no caiga muy bien a los demás…

¡Eso es una tontería Troy! – le riñó – ya verás como harás nuevos amigos, eres un chico muy sociable Troy, no tendrás problemas, yo confió en ti

Madre e hijo se abrazaron, dándose el ánimo el uno al otro, afrontando la situación en la que se encontraban.

- ya te dije que era una tontería – dijo Troy rodando los ojos – pero gracias de todas formas, mama

- de nada cariño, de nada – le respondió dulcemente – por hoy te lo perdono, pero mañana te quiero ver rumbo al instituto ¿entendido?

- ¡a sus ordenes general! – bromeó Troy dirigiéndose, por fin, a arreglar las goteras, mucho más tranquilo que hacía un rato.

_ + _ + _ + _ +_ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _+ _ + _ + _+ _ + _+ _+ _ + _+ _+ _+ _+ _+ _

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Troy oyó el despertador recordándole que eran las 7 de la mañana y que dentro de una hora tendría que enfrentarse a todo un instituto, pensó seriamente en hacerse el enfermo. Al pensarlo mejor, recordó que nunca había logrado engañar a su madre y que solo lograría unos cuantos gritos, así que con el ánimo por el suelo se levantó de su cama y se fue arrastrando los pies hacía el cuarto de baño que compartía con su madre. Al entrar por la puerta se dio cuenta que esta ya estaba vestida.

¿mama? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – preguntó restregándose los ojos – ¡No,espera! – la interrumpió antes de dejarla hablar – ni se te ocurra pensar que me vas a llevar al instituto de la manita! – la avisó, alarmado

Si ya era bastante duro comenzar en un instituto nuevo y sin conocer a nadie, era MUCHISIMO peor que te vieran entrar con tu madre de la manita. Se reirían de él durante todo el curso! Mientras él ya estaba imaginándose las burlas que le dirían, su madre le dio una suave colleja en la cabeza

¡auch! – se quejó - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Para que volvieras a pensar con racionalidad – dijo rodando los ojos – ¡por supuesto que no te acompañare al instituto! Ya no tienes 3 años, Troy

Gracias por recordármelo – dijo sarcástico – ¿entonces a donde vas?

Voy a una entrevista de trabajo – contestó – un poco más lejos de aquí hay un restaurante donde buscan cocinera

¡seguro que te cojerán! Tu comida es la mejor! – la ánimo

Eso piensas tu, cariño – sonrió – pero gracias

De na…MIERDA! – gritó

¡Vigila esa boca! – le replicó Lucielle

TARDE! TARDE! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE EL PRIMER DIA! – gritó corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación – ahora se burlarán de mi por impuntual o incluso por dormilón!

Lucielle decidió dejarlo estar, si intervenía ahora lo más seguro es que saldría con un profundo dolor de cabeza,así que cerró la puerta y bajó a la cocina a desayunar.

15 minutos después…

Después de darse cuenta que gritando que llegaría tarde solo haría que eso se cumpliera, se tiró al baño en plancha, para darse una breve ducha y sentirse presentable. Al salir del baño estaba más tranquilo y entonces se dio cuenta: no tenía ni idea que tenia que ponerse de ropa. Si iba con camisa, quizás le llamarían empollón, y si llevaba camiseta, podían decir que era un pringado. ¿Quién demonios entendía a las mentes retorcidas de todo un instituto? Desde luego él no. Solo tenía una opción, consultarlo con su madre, cosa que no hacía desde los 10 años.

Bajó los escalones de 3 en 3 y se plantó delante de su madre con una expresión muy seria. Lucielle se lo quedó mirando interrogante, mientras se tomaba tranquilamente su café.

oye mama, te parecerá un poco rara esta pregunta, y no pienses que me he vuelto gay o algo así pero… - Lucielle no estaba entendiendo nada - ¿Qué te pondrías tu de ropa? – preguntó rojo de vergüenza

Y después de 5 minutos de aguantar a su madre riéndose de él, empezó a arrepentirse de haberle preguntado nada.

¡Mama! Deja de reírte de mi y ayúdame! – le replicó Troy

Lo siento…es que… pensaba que… nunca volverías a preguntarme algo así – dijo intentando serenarse – ponte cualquier cosa, todo lo que te pongas te quedara bien

¿Hasta una cortina de baño con dibujos de osos? – preguntó sarcástico

Troy, faltan 20 minutos, vístete y deja de hacer el tonto o REALMENTE llegarás tarde

Troy quería replicarle a su madre por no ayudarle pero al confirmar la hora en el reloj subió corriendo las escaleras maldiciendo en voz baja. Así que 10 minutos más tarde bajó las escaleras listo y arreglado para empezar su vida de estudiante en su nuevo instituto: East High

Tras una breve despedida, cogió una vieja bicicleta del garaje y se dirigió, lo más rápido que pudo, hacía el instituto. Al llegar al patio principal, se sorprendió de lo grande que era aquél edificio, nada comparado a su anterior escuela en Baltimore. Se dirigió con paso indeciso a la puerta de entrada, que estaba abarrotada de gente, dividida en grupos. Cuando logró entrar, vio que había 3 bifurcaciones: 2 pasillos que llevaban a la izquierda y a la derecha del edificio y un amplio pasillo lleno de pequeños armarios amarillos.

Nada más ver los 3 pasillos tuvo claro que, o preguntaba alguien el camino a su… ¿clase de Biología? o se perdía por ese laberinto de pasillos abarrotados de gente. Buscó con la mirada alguien a quien preguntar, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

¡Apártate, imbecil! – le gritó un muchacho de pelo…¿voluminoso? Que iba rodeado de una muchedumbre de chicos de aspecto rudo.

Disculpa – susurró al chico para alejarse lo más rápido de allí

Cada vez estaba más nervioso, y la gente le estaba empezando a agobiar. Sus ojos azules se dirigían a cada una de las personas que había allí que parecía que todas se burlaban… se estaba empezando a marear cuando la vio. Una chica bajita, rubia, de mirada dulce, que acababa de entrar. Era su única oportunidad. Se acercó a ella, entre medio de toda la multitud y le sonrió nerviosamente.

perdona… serías tan amable de decirme por donde se va a la clase de… ¿Biología? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta – es que…soy nuevo y no se muy bien por donde voy

Claro, no te preocupes, de hecho, yo también voy a esa clase – dijo sonriendo – si quieres te acompaño

Aliviado, dejó salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta, de momento había solucionado el primer problema del día. Agradecido, le regaló una sonrisa, que ella le correspondió.

¿Cuál es el número de tu taquilla? – le preguntó la chica

¿numero de taquilla? – preguntó confundido

¿No te han dado un papel con un número escrito?

Troy rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el papel que le había dado su madre al irse. Había solamente un numero escrito en el margen y su horario. Le mostró a la chica el número.

¡Estás de suerte! Mi taquilla está cerca de la tuya, sígueme

Gracias – le respondió siguiéndola por los amplios pasillos

¿y bien? – preguntó - ¿Cómo es que te has cambiado de instituto a mitad de curso?

soy nuevo en la ciudad, hace apenas una semana que llegamos mi madre y yo, y la he estado ayudando con el traslado y esas cosas

ah… pues ya que soy la primera con quien hablas… Bienvenido a East High! Te gustará! Al principio impresiona un poco pero al final te acostumbras solo tienes que…

De pronto, una voz les llamó la atención. Una chica de piel oscura y larga cabellera negra se les acercaba con rapidez. La chica rubia que le acompañaba le devolvió el saludo, por lo que supuso que debían ser amigas.

¡Buenos días Kels! – la saludó con energía

¡Buenos días Tay! – le respondió el saludo

¿Quién es este chico,kelsie? – preguntó pícaramente

Es…- la chica le miró interrogante

Troy – contestó con una sonrisa – Troy Bolton

Taylor McKenssie – se presentó la morena – y ella es Kelsie

Después de las presentaciones, los 3 se dirigieron hacia su taquilla, que estaba al lado de una flamante taquilla de color..Rosa? .Taylor y Kelsie, después de dejar sus respectivos libros en sus taquillas se juntaron con él otra vez.

¡Oh, no! – gimió Taylor – que mala suerte tienes Troy

¿mala suerte? ¿tan pronto? – preguntó sin entender

Tu taquilla está junto a la de Gabriella Montez – aclaró Kelsie

¿y quien es Gabriella Montez? – preguntó confundido

Se cree que es la reina del instituto junto a su amiga Sharpay – dijo con desdén, Taylor – se dedican a burlarse de los demás

Y a Troy eso no le gustó nada. No solamente porque veía injusto que un par de chicas como cualquiera se dedicarán a molestar a la gente, no. Lo peor era que presentía que él acabaría siendo una de sus víctimas, justo lo que intentaba evitar desde que entró por las puertas de East High.

no te preocupes, Troy, ya verás como no tienes problemas, solo evítala y no respondas NUNCA a sus provocaciones – le aconsejó Kelsie al ver su rostro preocupado

genial – rodó los ojos – estás delante del rey que no soporta las provocaciones

TODOS los hombres responden a las provocaciones, Troy – dijo Taylor con burla – por miedo a que crean que son unos niñas

¡No es por eso! – replicó con un puchero – es solo que…soy como un imán para los problemas – refunfuño

Las 2 chicas rieron al ver el gesto ofendido y a la vez abatido de su, ahora, nuevo amigo y los 3 fueron rumbo a la esperada clase de… ¿Biología?

_ + _ + _ + _ +_ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _+ _ + _ + _+ _ + _+ _+ _ + _+ _+ _+ _+ _+

_RINGGGGGGG!_

Troy, nunca en su vida, había deseado tanto que una clase terminara. En su antiguo instituto nunca había tenido ningún problema con un profesor, pero esos tiempos parecían haber cambiado, pues estaba seguro que su profesor de Biología le odiaba, y si no lo hacía, le faltaba muy poco.

Dave Brendon. Cuando le dijeron su nombre, nunca pensó que sería un hombre tan…retorcido. Al principio de clase le había preguntado su nombre mientras le fulminaba con la mirada y eso desconcertó a Troy que tartamudeó un poco al responder, cosa que el profesor no olvidó recalcar acusándole de… tener miedo? Era lo más estupido que había oído decir a un profesor, pero para el resto de compañeros, excepto Taylor y Kelsie que lo miraban con pena, fue realmente gracioso y se burlaron de él.

Pero Brendon no tuvo bastante con eso, no. Durante toda la clase se dedicó a preguntarle preguntas difíciles, que por suerte, él supo responder. Por esa razón, cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase, suspiró aliviado de poder alejarse cuanto antes.

Para pasado mañana quiero un trabajo de 10 hojas sobre la lección de hoy, sin rechistar! Y para usted señor Bolton, al haber faltado una semana, serán 20 – anunció en voz alta para toda la clase – podéis iros

Definitivamente habría sido mucho mejor el haberse quedado esa mañana en la cama, con o sin los gritos de su madre.

_ + _ + _ + _ +_ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _+ _ + _ + _+ _ + _+ _+ _ + _+ _+ _+ _+ _+ _

Hola!! En el prologo no puse ningún comentario, ya que no sabía como funcionaba esto del fanfiction, pero esta vez si! Ò_Ó os pido de rodillas, por favor y en todos los idiomas del mundo que me dejéis un review! Pliiiis T_T solo he puesto uno yo, pidiendo disculpas por no actualizar el siguiente episodio. He tenido inconvenientes: vacaciones, falta de tiempo, exámenes… PERO YA ESTA AQUÍ! xD y si me dejáis reviews seguiré con la historia, si no pensare que soy un bodrio de autora y lo dejare estar!

Adióooooos!


End file.
